


Angelogue

by CaptainKirby



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanade is gone. And Otonashi is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelogue

Otonashi grasped at the air, expecting to feel the small body of the girl who disappeared not moments before. His tears streamed onto the ground. She was gone. Gone damn it. And he would never remember her. Ever.

"Excuse me?"

Otonashi jumped back in surprise. A boy wearing the standard school uniform sat. He had dark brown eyes and long bangs that dripped with Otonashi's tears.

"I don't know where to start... where am I, or why are you crying?" The boy said.

"Do you remember your life?"

"Yeah..." The boy looked down, as if recalling it hurt too much to look Otonashi in the eye.

"Then you should be grateful for it."

"What? Do you know what I've done?"

Otonashi stood up. "I don't need to. Because the moment you realize that you should be grateful for whatever kind of screwed up life you lived, then you too, can do this."

The boy was left alone, at the bottom of the stairs to the track. The only thing Otonashi left behind were the tears that the boy wiped off his face.  


           


End file.
